The present invention relates to an improved roll-up type Venetian blind which is made up of an upper bracket and a plurality of roll-up slats. The upper bracket has a C-shaped receiving groove opened up downward and has a pair of cord passage holes at the left end and the right end respectively thereof. An adjustment unit is disposed on a front side wall of the left end of the upper bracket. Each roll-up slat is made up of a pair of flexible hook-shaped connectors that are reversely and integrally bound together to form a hollow chamber therebetween for ventilation. A number of partition plates are horizontally placed in the hollow chamber Each hook-shaped connector has an upper pivot hook end and a lower pivot hook end. The upper pivot hook end is smaller than the receiving groove but is larger than the opening of the receiving groove whereby the assembly of the Venetian blind becomes ready and fast so as to save time and labor in one aspect and the dissipation of heat of the Venetian blind is greatly advanced.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional roll-up type Venetian blind has an upper suspension rod 10 to which are attached a plurality of tubular slats 20 connected to one another by way of cords 11 to form a roll-up type slats structure of proper length. At both ends of the suspension rod 10 is disposed a cord passage hole 12 for the passage of a pull cord 13 which is engaged with the bottommost slat 20 so that the pull cord 13 can be pulled to roll up, as shown in FIG. 2. The pull cord 13 is located in an adjustment device 14 and can be used to vary the height of the blind and fix the blind in place by the adjustment device when pulled in operation.
To roll up the blind 1, the pull cord 13 is first pulled aside to release the adjustment device 14 and then the pull cord 13 is pulled downward with force. As a result of the pulling, the bottommost tubular slat 20 is forced to move upwardly and the other slats are pushed to roll up into a bundle as shown in FIG. 2 by the pull cord 13. Once the blind is pulled up to a certain position, the pull cord 13 is released and retained in place by the adjustment device 14. To lower the blind, the pull cord 13 is first pulled aside to disengage the pull cord 13 from the adjustment device 14, and then the pull cord 13 is release to withdraw upward so as to permit the blind to drop down. To fix the blind in position, the pull cord 13 is again pulled aside to make the adjustment device retain the pull cord 13 in place.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with such a prior slat structure:
1. Such a roll-up slats 20 are all connected to one another with cords 11 by manual labor to form a roll-up Venetian blind, resulting in waste of time and labor.
2. The tubular slats 20 are not closely connected to one another with a crevice unavoidably formed between every two slats, resulting in sun light easily cast into room via the crevices.
3. The tubular slats are joined together by thin threads 11 which are easily broken and the repair or replacement of tubular slats 20 becomes too tedious and time consuming. The broken blind is often discarded as a waste.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved slat structure for use in a Venetian blind. The slats are snapped into engagement with one another end to end in an easy and speedy manner so as to make the assembly fast and ready, resulting in the saving of labor and time and reduction of production cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved slat structure for a roll-up type Venetian blind. The slats thereof are pivotally connected to one another to form a closely connected Venetian blind with no crevices produced between the slats so that no sunlight beam can penetrate therethrough, resulting in better light sheltering and heat dissipating.
One further object of the present invention is to provide an improved slat structure whose slats are pivotally connected to one another in such a manner that one broken piece of the slats can be readily and quickly replaced. Thereby people can save a lot of money on maintaining Venetian blinds.